


Never Ring Twice

by dickard23



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, F/F, Homophobia, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickard23/pseuds/dickard23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June is a player. She never sleeps with the same girl twice, and with her intelligence, good looks, and cocky demeanor, it's not wonder that she's one of the top managers at Shirshu's Private Defense Company. What happens, however, when she finds her attracted to a girl who's pretty enough to be a princess. Will she change her rules?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In downtown Philly, a Tatu/Avicii remix was blasting at The Painted Lady, the hottest lesbian club in the city. Four best friends, all lesbians were enjoying a drink at the bar. June and Suki have been friends since high school. They were each other's firsts and even though they had broken up ten years before, they stayed best friends. Suki met Ty Lee in college and hooked her up with Toph. They've been together ever since and just registered as domestic partners.

"I'll never get married," June reminded them. "It's just an institution for men to oppress their wives."

"I won't oppress Ty Lee, unless you know she's into that," Toph retorted.

"Zuko doesn't oppress Mai," Ty Lee argued.

"No duh! Mai has his balls in a vice grip, but they're boring now. Do they ever come out anymore?"

"They were boring before," Suki reminded her. "Zuko's always been a go to bed early, get up early kind of guy."

"He has to be now," Ty Lee said. "With Ozai in jail and his having to take over the company like two decades before he anticipated." Ozai had run Fire Nation Industries but got convicted of tax evasion. He was actually a mob boss, but his hit squad, the Rough Rhinos, killed off all the witnesses who planned on testifying and the others ran away or recanted.

Iroh had opted out of running the company when their father died, so he could enjoy being a grandfather. Lu Ten had just gotten married and he started a family right away. In hindsight, Iroh wondered if he should have realized Ozai would become drunk with power. He never really did understand his little brother.

"I work like a dog, and I'm not lame as fuck," June declared.

"If you're so awesome," Toph questioned, "why don't you have any prospects right now?"

"I don't see any options," she said.

"Ouch Suki," Toph told her.

"I already tried her, and every pretty girl here, I'm pretty sure I slept with at some point already."

"Oh yeah, Miss One and Done," Toph mocked. "That's such dumb rule."

"Why?"

"It's counterintuitive. The first time is always going to have that awkward feeling when you're trying to figure out what the other person likes and wants. The third time is usually when it really feels awesome."

"I know what I want and I always get it," June told her. "I have no awkwardness."

Suki didn't see any girls who caught her eye either. After their drinking and dancing, they decided to head home. June was supposed to drive. She only had two drinks that night, but when she went to get in her car, she saw this gorgeous girl. She had shoulder length dark hair, ruby red lips, gold eyes and a banging body. She looked young and maybe inexperienced, but June knew she could mold her quickly.

She pulled out $30 and handed it to Suki. "Get a cab."

Suki rolled her eyes. She knew June found her prey.  
  
The girls turned to look.

"Is she even of age?" Suki questioned.

"She looks like Zuko's sister," Ty Lee said.

"Isn't she like 14?" Toph questioned, not that she could see her.

"She must be 17 by now. Something like that."

"That might be legal," Toph told her.

"I thought Azula was in Europe," Suki said to Ty Lee.

"She was, at boarding school. They wanted her away from the chaos during trial." Rumor had it that she may have seen too much of her father's dealings and they wanted to make sure she couldn't talk to the police.

June smiled warmly at her. "What's your name?"

"Azula."

"June." June knew she heard that name before, but she didn't know where from. "You new around here?"

"I grew up nearby, Doylestown, but I've been out of the country for a couple of years now." Given her advanced intellect, she graduated a year early and was taking classes at a local college. She wanted to go to art school. Ozai had wanted her to do business, but since he's in jail, he can hardly tell her what to do.

"Do you want to go home with me?" June always got to the point.

"Yes," Azula knew what she was getting herself into. Gorgeous girl, confident, likely a player, but Azula wanted someone to make her feel good and she knew June could do just that.

They got into her car, a nice SUV, and drove off.

"She wasted no time," Suki said as they watched June peel out.

"I'm pretty sure that was Azula," Ty Lee said. "I'm texting Mai."

_Is Azula still in Europe?_

_No she graduated early and came home. Why?_

_Thought I saw her around earlier today._ Azula wasn't out. Ty Lee would have known if she were, so she didn't tell Mai where she saw her.

They got to June's condo. It looked like a ratty warehouse from the outside, but on the inside, it was gorgeous, spacious, new shiny appliances, plushy looking furniture.

"I have a few rules," June told her. "I don't hook up with anyone more than twice, so don't beg me for more. It's happened frequently and it's never worked. Food is only eaten at the kitchen table. I don't want crumbs in my bed or on my couch, and anything you wouldn't dare do in your house, don't do in mine."

"Understood." Azula would never beg. No matter how good June is.

They got to the couch. Azula wanted to know a bit more about this June before they got to it. "So what do you do?"

"I work for a private defense company. The projects are classified, but I've been deployed to some interesting places."

"Is that why you don't commit, so no one has any leverage on you?"

"No, but I should tell people that. It would get my friends off my back. What about you?"

"Well, I got sent away to boarding school while my father was facing felony charges. He was convicted of some of them and I stayed abroad until I finished high school. I just got home last month."

"Where did you live?"

"Vienna."

"Did you like it?"

"Gorgeous city, can't say I knew much German before I got sent away, but I took classes. I got through it."

June had enough small talk. She pressed her lips to Azula's, softly waiting for the girl's nerves to settle. Azula breathed into the kiss. June made her feel very at ease. Azula had a leather vest on with a zipper. When June pulled it off, she was pleasantly surprised to know that Azula didn't wear a shirt underneath. She dragged her nails softly, starting with Azula's neck and moving down her shoulders to her chest. Her breasts were threatening to burst out of her demi cups. She reached in the back for a clasp, but there was none.

"It clasps in the front," Azula told her between kisses. June reached down and pulled the bra open with her teeth. They were even bigger once they were freed from the constraining bra and vest. June sucked on a swollen pink nipple, chewing on it ever so gently.  
  


"Harder," Azula hissed. Having played with herself frequently while she was away from home, she knew she could take it a bit rough. June bit down harder, making Azula groan. 

June pinched the other nipple and began tugging on it. Her hands attacked Azula's breasts, groping, pulling, and kneading. Azula's breathing got fast and heavy. "OHHH!"

She made delicious moans, deep and throaty, and June continued the treatment as Azula writhed in front of her. Abruptly, June let go. "I think you should pay some attention to me now."

"Gladly," Azula said as she crawled over to June before straddling her. She pulled June's top off over her head and began kissing her neck and chest around her bra, exploring the older woman's mostly flawless flesh and kissing the few scars she found. Azula's warm hands found the bra clasp and undid it, freeing June's smaller but still decently sized breasts. Azula didn't presume that June liked the same rough treatment and gently, licked and sucked June's breasts, cupping and massaging them with her hands as her mouth warmed them considerably.   
  
"OOH!" June liked Azula's work. The teenage girl kissed her way down June's stomach and undid her jeans. June hadn't worn any panties. It wastes time. June was trimmed, never shaved since it looked too prepubescent. Azula only knew what she had read online, kissing June's thighs to build anticipation. June opened her legs and eventually, Azula was inches from her sopping arousal. Unsure of what to do, she gave her a lick.  
  
"OH FUCK!" Azula's tongue just brushed against her clitoris

"Did that hurt?" Azula was new at this.

"Keep going!"

June pushed Azula's head in with her hands and Azula began sucking and licking June. She smelled and tasted really good. She used her fingers probe June's hole and inadvertently found her g-spot. June shrieked happily when Azula rubbed against it, so she kept rubbing there and sucking on her clitoris. June pushed Azula even further, fucking her face until she came hard. Azula licked every drop until June shoved her away.

"You're a newbie?"

Azula nodded. 

She did a very respectable job. June wondered if Toph had a point about experience. Surely Azula would only get better the more she did this, but June had her reasons.

"Pretty good start." June yanked of Azula's skirt, revealing that she wore black panties under it. June ripped them off and Azula was very wet and very warm. She used her fingers to probe the virginal girl. Azula gasped and groaned as June expertly manipulated her sex.

June's phone rang. She answered it and kept fingering Azula. The girl bit her own arm to cover her moans.

"What do you want?"

"She's only 17," Suki told June.

"How do you know?"

"She's Zuko's sister!"

"Really? I thought she was seven."

Azula was about to cum. 

"Wait!" June told her.

Azula didn't dare get off. She held back as Suki continued to talk to June.

"You can't fuck this up. You'll ruin the group."

"I won't." She's a big girl and can decide for herself. She knows my rules.

"Just be careful."

"I always am."

June hung up. "Now you can cum!"

Azula shrilled as the orgasm took hold. June kept fingering her through the aftershocks, rubbing her clitoris with her thumb as she probed her aggressively. When June finally removed her hand. Azula fell back on the couch and June licked her fingers clean. Yum!

They took a quick water break and then June took her to bed. Of course, June had a massive bed. It had hosted a few orgies before, all girls of course. The bedroom was simple. It was for sleeping, changing and fucking. That was it. There was no tv. Her widescreen was in the living room. Her laptop was locked to her desk in her study. It was too nice for her to risk one night stands walking off with it while she was in the shower.

Azula saw June's closet was open.

"What are those black things?"

"They're restraints. Chains, leather cuffs, whips, and the like."

Azula blushed.

"Are you embarrassed?"

"I'm curious more than anything else."

June grinned. "We can use anything in there. Just know, I'm the top."

Azula couldn't picture June bottoming for anyone. Azula decided on the handcuffs and the paddle, relatively safe choices, but she had no experience.

June cuffed Azula to the headboard. She was on her knees, her head facing the mattress. "Keep your head down," June ordered. 

Azula nodded. 

Azula had a nice round ass. June hadn't noticed before since they had been seated, but it was bubbly and looked firm. She gave it a harsh slap.

Azula held back on her grunt. June frowned. She would make her shout. She took the paddle and started alternating cheeks. Azula held out for a while but eventually, she couldn't fight it any more. "OH FUCK!"

"Are you done?"

"NO!"

June kept going until Azula's ass was nice and red. "Do you like rimming?"

"What?"

June pushed Azula's cheeks apart. Her tongue started teasing her rosebud. Azula moaned throatily.

She does like it! June kept going, getting her ready before she added some lube and used a finger.   
  
Azula had never had anyone in there before, not even a doctor. "OH!"

She moaned happily. June added a second finger and when she could get in three, she asked "how about something bigger?"

Azula nodded. June uncured her and had her lie on her back. She put a pillow under Azula's lower back to keep her hips up. June left and then came back with just the right toy. She had an 8 inch glass dildo. It had two ends, so the smaller end would go in June and the larger one went into Azula. The smaller phallus came in at an angle, so June could thrust easily. She covered the toy in lube before pressing it into Azula.   
  


"OH FUCK!" It hurt, a lot, but if this was anything like their earlier play, it would eventually feel really good. 

Once June got all the way in, she kissed Azula's forehead and said, "I want you to remember this feeling. This is sex."

Once Azula relaxed, June started to thrust her hips, slowly at first, but as Azula's moans got louder and more pleasurable, June's thrusts got harder and faster. 

"OH FUCK! FUCK ME JUNE!"

June grinned, grabbing Azula's hips and pounding away at her. Azula started to rub herself between her legs. June pinned her arms over her head. "You cum when I say you do!"

Her eyes stared into Azula's. The heat was incredible. She pinned her down for a searing kiss. They came one after another, and June rolled off her.

"Ready for bed?" June asked her.

"I thought you'd have more stamina," Azula challenged.

Oh no she didn't! "You haven't seen anything."

Azula was her bottom bitch until the early morning. She took it on all fours, reverse cowgirl, with her knees pinned to her shoulders and any other way June wanted to give it to her. June didn't remember the last time she had a girl who could take it as well as she could give it.

June's alarm went off at 8AM. She had to get to work by 10AM and she got into the shower. She expected to shower alone, but then Azula joined her from behind, washing her back and rubbing her shoulders. This felt good. 

June returned the favor, and they ate breakfast.

"Do you mind giving me a ride home?"

"No. Wait, you don't live with your brother do you?"

"No. Do you know Zuko?"

"We have friends in common. One of them called me last night, going on about how I can't mess you up or something."

"Let me guess, Suki."

"How did you?"

"She's Zuko's most motherly lesbian friend. Toph would just tease me about it, and Ty Lee would try to get us to admit to some deeper feelings or something." 

"She's like that. You won't find your soulmate if you keep only having one night stands."

"Maybe no one's given you a reason to stick around before."

Azula didn't offer to be that girl. June would have shrugged her off anyway.

June dropped her off. Azula alive with Ursa now that she was back in the country. Ursa had remarried and had another daughter. Azula didn't like her mother very much, but it was either this or move to San Francisco to live with Iroh and she might go out their for art school, but she wanted to come back to the East Coast before she moved again.

"Where have you been?" Ursa questioned.

"I spent the night with one of Zuko's friends."

"What?"

"It wasn't like that. She just didn't want me going home too late at night."

"Don't worry me like that. You're too young to spend the night at boys' houses."

Like that's a problem. Ursa was so clueless.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Here she comes again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June runs into Azula unexpectedly. How will she deal with her confusing feelings given her rules?

June peeled off to work. Like usual, she made awesome decisions and people kissed her butt. After five years of working there, the guys finally figured out that lesbian means she does not like dick. After work, she and the girls met up where the usually went for cheesesteaks. 

Instead of getting a table for four, Ty Lee grabbed a booth.  "We expecting anyone extra?" Toph asked as she slid in.

"I invited Mai and Zuko," Ty Lee told her.

"Oh. Are you going to grill June in front of them?"

"No. I don't think Azula's out to her family."

"Really?"

"I would have known. I've known Mai since we were six."

"Oh yeah."

Suki showed up. "Why the booth?"

"Zuko and Mai are coming."

"For real, or are they going to cancel at the last minute like they always do."

"They said for real."

June came. "Why the booth?"

"Zuko and Mai are coming," Toph said again.

"Is this some weird way of making me talk about Azula?"

"No," Ty Lee told her. "I don't think Azula's out to her family."

"Really?"

A few minutes later, Zuko and Mai came. Azula was behind them.

June glared at Ty Lee.

"I didn't know."

"Didn't know what?" Mai questioned.

"That Zuko was babysitting," Toph teased.

Azula flipped her off.

June laughed.

"What's so funny?" Toph wondered.

"Your face," Azula told her.

"Bitch!"

"Brat!"

"What brings you here?" Suki questioned.

"Well, my mother locked me out of the house, so Zuko and Mai took pity on me."

"You don't have a key," Toph questioned.

"I do to the bottom lock, but not the top lock, and they locked both of them before they took Kiyi wherever she was going."

"I'm sure it was an accident," Zuko told her.

"It's like the third time. She may as well just evict me and get it over with."

"Why would she evict you?"

"She was mad I didn't come home last night and didn't call. She never gave me a curfew. Why would I call when she was already sleep?"

"So you have no enumerated rules," June started. "You just get yelled at when you break them."

"Pretty much. Ursa's crazy!"

Zuko frowned.

"Aw did I hurt mama's boy's feelings?" Azula mocked.

"Why did I pick you up again?"

"Because I was going to break the window to get into the house."

"Like you did last time," Mai told her.

"It's cheaper to break the window than it is to pay the Fire Department to break the door. That's what i did the first time."

"Wait, they got a new door and they still didn't give you all the keys?" Toph questioned.

"I kicked in the back door, and I never had a key to that, so I still didn't have one when they replaced the door."

"Why don't they just give you a key?" Suki asked her.

"They think I'll ..."

A woman came to take their orders. They got three orders of nacho fries for the tables, and everyone got his or her preferred sandwich. 

"Ursa thinks if I have a key to the back door, I'll bring over random people in the middle of the night and keep them in the basement so she doesn't know.

"Would you?" Zuko asked.

"Maybe if the basement wasn't totally gross. It flooded two months ago. Who wants to hook up in there?"

"It still smells like mildew," Mai added.

"Hot!" June teased.

"I didn't know foul smells turned you on. Maybe Zuko would be your type," Azula told her.

Toph burst out laughing. "I like that, Princess!"

"No one's called me princess in years," Azula told her. June looked at her quizzically. "It was my nickname when Ozai used to bring me to work with him. Apparently, the first time he brought me to work I had on a pink fluffy dress, so everyone called me Princess."

"Aw!" Toph pinched her cheek like a grandma. Azula slapped her. 

"Slapping the blind girl?"

"You know I don't pity you for being blind."

"I like it that way. Pity's stupid."

The food came and people started talking about their weekend plans. Zuko and Mai had planned on being home alone, but now they had Azula, until Ursa came back.

The other girls were going back to the club.

Azula finally got a call back from her mother. "Where are you?"

"I thought Ikem's parents lived like three hours away?"

"You left for the weekend!"

"I'm mad because you locked me out of the house you ignorant toad-monkey!"

Everyone gasped at that.

"You're offended I insulted you. I'm offended that this is the third time you forgot that I can't get in the house if you use the top lock. I've only been home for a month. This is ridiculous!"

Everyone stayed quiet!

"No I don't want to stay at Zuko's for the weekend. First of all, he's married, and he probably doesn't want me in his one bedroom apartment with him and his wife all weekend."

"No I don't know why he didn't get a bigger place. He has the money, but he shouldn't have to move because you have a mental affliction."

Zuko glared at her.

"Why don't I stay with my friends? My friends are all in Austria. Should I fly there for the weekend?"

Azula continued to yell into the phone, getting little to no actual help.

Azula just hung up on her. "I knew I should have moved to San Francisco. Iroh might be a crazy tea monger, but he knows how to go to Lowes and copy a key!"

"You can stay with me," Suki told her. "I don't have a second bedroom, but you won't have to hear me make weird sex noises."

"I don't make weird noises," Mai said.

"I meant Zuko," Suki told her.

Zuko grunted.

Azula laughed. "Thanks. I think Zuko and I will kill each other if I stay with him all weekend."

"I'd kill both of you," Mai told her.

After dinner, Zuko left Azula with some money and told her not to give Suki a hard time.

“Yes Mother!”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Bye Mai,” Azula said, ignoring her brother.

The couple left to whatever they were doing for the evening.

It was three hours before the club would be any good.

Ty Lee suggested their house before the club. The five girls headed over there and it was quite organized.

“Everything goes in the same place or else Toph cant’ find it,” Ty Lee told her.

“So if someone broke in and rearranged the furniture, it would be the best April Fools prank ever.”

“You are such a bitch!” Toph told her.

“I was just posing a hypothetical.”

June started looking for booze. They always pre-gamed to save on the liquor costs. Suki was driving tonight, so June could start now.

“Why do you have a 30 rack of Natty Light?”

“It was free from some office party,” Toph told her. “We’ve been using it for our roast chicken.”

“Austria had great beer,” Azula mentioned.

“Could you buy it?” Suki asked.

“The drinking age was 16 in the state I was in.”

“Must have sucked to come home,” Ty Lee said.

“Yeah. I forgot at first. I was about to go the liquor store and I realized I was younger than the minimum age listed.”

June found Heineken in the back of the fridge. She opened two and handed Azula one without thinking.

“Did you forget us?” Suki questioned.

“The ones who are actually old enough,” Toph teased.

“What? You know where the fridge is.”

“Oh Azula, I didn’t realize you were too special to find it,” Toph told her.

“I do take after Zuko.”

Suki shook her head.

“No I don’t.”

“Does your family know?” Ty Lee asked.

“That I drink or that I’m gay?”

“I meant the second one.”

“Oh. My dad knows. My mother doesn’t. Her new husband is some kind of evangelical so I didn’t tell her, and Zuzu’s a blabbermouth, so I never tell him anything.”

“Your dad wasn’t angry?” Suki questioned.

“Oh he didn’t care about that. He just said if anyone gives me trouble, tell him and he’ll take care of it. I never did. I didn’t want that kind of guilt on my conscious.”

They played never have I ever.

“Never have I ever gotten nasty in June’s bed.” Toph started.

“Brat,” Azula hissed as she, Suki and June drank.

“Never have I ever taken a shower with June,” Ty Lee went next.

Suki and Azula both drank to that.

Suki decided to see how far this went. “Never have I ever let June handcuff me,” Azula flipped her off and drank again.

“Sounds like you two had fun,” Toph teased.

“I can see why somebody doesn’t,” Azula said, “emphasis on see!”

“Bitch!”

“Brat!”

“Never have I ever had a crush on Mai.”

Ty Lee flipped her off before drinking.

“Nice one!”

June was last. “Never have I ever let a girl spend consecutive nights in my apartment if there was sex involved.”

Suki, Ty Lee and Toph had to drink.

“Never have I ever taken it in the ass,” Toph declared. 

Ty Lee, Suki and Azula all had to drink.

“Never have I ever given my virginity to June.”

Suki flipped her off. Only she had to drink. She stared at Azula quizzically. 

“My maidenhood is still intact,” Azula told her.

“You saving it for marriage?” Toph questioned.

“I don’t know if I want to get married. Other than the tax breaks, it sounds kind of oppressive.”

“See!” June told them.

“You two are perfect together,” Toph and Ty Lee insisted.

Azula rolled her eyes. 

The girls started getting ready at 10PM.

The club was 18 to get in and 21 to drink, but they figured they could get Azula in if she wore the right clothes. Ty Lee gave her a shirt where the bottom was cut off, exposing her flat midriff and Azula borrowed some black jeans that she had to squeeze into. With a little makeup on, she looked like she was 19 or so.

June looked her up and down. Damn, she looked good.

The girls got in June’s car and Suki drove. She drank water during the game, so she could actually drive.

They made it to the club and there was a line to get in. As they waited, girls whistled at them as they passed by, and that was usual for their group. What was unusual was how much attention Azula was getting.

“Someone might be the new popular one,” Ty Lee teased June.

“I still got my game.”

They made it inside. The bouncer looked Azula up and down and let her in. The other girls showed their ids to get drinking wristbands. Azula had been too nervous to go into the club by herself last night. The music was blaring and the lights flashed a lot.

The girls found a spot and started to dance. Azula and June kept stealing glances at each other, but neither of them made a move. Azula wasn’t going to beg. If June wanted out of her own rule, she’d have to approach her. June was irritated. Why did Azula look so good and why wouldn’t Azula come gravelling to her like the other girls?

When June turned her head, she saw a pretty girl, not Azula pretty, but she’d do. She started to move over to her. “What’s your name?”

“On Ji.”

If it bothered Azula to see June moving on so quickly, she didn’t show it. Instead, she stayed with Suki while Ty Lee and Toph went to go make out.

“Does it bother you that June is well, June?”

Azula shook her head. “I could tell she was a player when she approached me. I knew what I was doing.”

So does everyone. “It doesn’t mean it’s not uncomfortable afterwards.”

“Would I date June? Maybe, but I’m not about to try and change her or waste any time crying over her either. She shut herself off from relationships for some reason, and until she gets over it, there’s no point in pursuing her. It would just be disappointing in the end.”

Suki didn’t really know the reason. She was one of the few girlfriends June ever had and she never did anything to cause such a reaction. “I’ve known her since I was 11 and she still won’t tell me why.”

“She probably doesn’t want to admit it to herself. It’s suddenly real if you tell someone.”

If she weren’t 17, Suki could have liked Azula. She’s pretty wise for her age and despite her clear mother issues, she seems pretty well adjusted. She’s also hot, enviously hot, but she doesn’t flaunt it like June. She’s just quietly confident.

On Ji was a slut. June could tell right away when the girl used her thigh to graze June in between her legs. June grabbed her ass, claiming her territory for the night. She didn’t want to turn around, to see if Azula had found someone else. She wouldn’t let herself admit that she might have feelings for the girl. June doesn’t get feelings. Feelings ruin everything.

At the end of the night, June and On Ji took a cab home. She could get her car from Suki later and she wasn’t so trashy that she’d bring her Friday one-night stand in her car with her Thursday one-night stand. 

They dropped off Ty Lee and Toph. Somehow, Ty Lee lost her bra at the club. It’s probably going to end up on the wall of bras.

They waved goodbye as Suki drove home. “She’s not as pretty as you are,” Suki said to her.

“What?”

“That slut June was with.”

Azula shrugged. 

Azula borrowed an oversized t-shirt to sleep in. She fell asleep on the couch.

On Ji wasn’t as much fun as June had hoped she would be. Sure she got on all fours and liked it when June shoved a big dildo in her ass and pounded her pussy senseless, but she had this irritating sex voice, like she was over-emphasizing it. She was a hot notch for the belt, but there was nothing memorable about it. She also passed out after the second fuck. 

June knew she was being overly critical. Lots of girls wouldn’t get double stuffed readily, especially for a one-night stand, but June had wanted this fuck to be good enough to forget Azula, and it wasn’t even close.

The following morning, On Ji took her shower and grabbed a banana for breakfast. June would have taken her home, but “I don’t have my car with me. My friends borrowed it last night.”

“I’ll catch a cab.”

She left, knowing she wouldn’t get another chance with June. She was like Mount Everest. A lot of people have climbed it, but it was still quite a feat.

At 12, June walked over to Suki’s to get her car. She had a key to her apartment and just went inside to get the keys.

Azula had just gotten out of the shower and was changing in the living room.

“Hello,” June said warmly.

“Hey. Suki went to put gas in your car.”

“Why? I would have done it.”

“She got some gas card from work, but she has no car, so she figured she may as well fill up yours.”

Azula continued to dress, not watching to see if June’s eyes were following her. They were.

“Did you have a good night?” June asked.

“I did. The club was fun once you got used to the blinding lights.”

“Yeah, they tend to go nuts on Fridays and Saturdays. I think the best day there is Thursday. These drag queens perform; it’s pretty fun.”

“Maybe I’ll check it out next week.”

Suki came back with McDonalds and June’s keys. “Hey.”

“Thanks for the gas.”

“No trouble. How was that ho?”

“She was alright I guess.”

“You guess. No, I had her screaming all night?”

“Her sex voice was too whiney.”

Azula grunted. “My mother has the worst sex voice in the world, and she fakes it.”

“You can tell?” Suki questioned.

Azula made a face. “She’s not good at faking it. I wish Meg Ryan would give her some lessons.”

“Ooh!” June laughed. “Well, I’ll leave you with that problem.” June took off.

None of them went to the club on Saturday. Toph and Ty Lee had date night.

Azula and Suki played board games and drank beer and June didn’t go searching for pussy. Instead, she played one of her war simulation games. It was a training game, but she played for fun at this point. Her favorite role was the bounty hunter. She wonders sometimes if she should have given up her childhood dream. Her parents said it wasn’t good enough so she joined the FBI instead. She hated it and went into private defense where she finally thrived.

She gave them everything she had, but her father disowned her when he learned she was gay. She never spoke to either of her parents or her brother again. It was just her now, and she wasn’t ever going to let herself be that vulnerable again. She wouldn’t let anyone get too close to her. It was comfortable this way, but why did she feel so shitty?


	3. Azula's Got Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June might not be the only player in the group. How will she react to Azula getting some more attention?

Azula made some friends in her junior college and they had been hanging out together. Jet, Longshot and Smellerbee had a band called the Freedom Fighters. They had been a metal band but they were recently inspired by an acoustic duo called Pipsqueak and the Duke. Their sound was evolving. 

It was nice to have her friends instead of feeling like she was either with Zuko’s friends or June’s friends all the time.

She actually hadn’t seen June for a couple of weeks. She had been away on a business trip to Chicago and then Azula went to a music festival in Delaware with her new friends. 

She wanted to go to the club on Thursday, but she wasn’t sure how her new friends would react.

Jet was down. “Lesbians are hot!”

Longshot smacked him on the back of the head.

Despite common misconception, Smellerbee was a straight female, but she had no problem hanging out in a gay club. She found that societally speaking, lesbians tended to offend her the least.

Longshot went wherever Smellerbee went and the foursome made it in time for the drag show.

The first performer was Sailor Moon.

“She’s hot,” Jet said.

“She’s a …” Longshot tried to tell him but Azula told him not to. 

“It’s better this way.”

Longshot agreed and said, “Yeah, she’s hot.”

The other performers included the famous warrior Kyoshi, Elizabeth Taylor, Robin Scherbatsky from How I Met Your Mother.

“Now that is the oddest drag choice I’ve ever seen,” June said. She turned and saw, “Azula?”

“Oh hey,” she said with a smile. “I brought my friends from college. Jet, Longshot, Smellerbee, this is June.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” he said with a smarmy grin.

“She’s a …” Longshot rolled his eyes. “I already tried to explain it to him before we got here. Nice to meet you June.”

“Likewise,” she said back to him.

The group talked for a bit before the dance music got into full gear. Longshot and June started talking about shooting.

“If you’re a national ranked rifle shooter, you should consider private defense work.”

“I don’t know if I could shoot someone,” even if he is supposedly evil.

“They still need consultants when they do their planning.”

“Maybe that could work.”

Azula went to the bathroom. When she came back, a girl approached her.

“Hi,” she said with a smile. She was a bit top heavy. She looked kind of easy.

“Hey.”

“I’m Jin.”

“Azula.”

“What a pretty name.”

“Thanks. I’m named after my grandfather, Azulon.”

“Ah. I would say I’m named after the booze, but my parents weren’t that cool.”

The two girls started to dance. Jin made it quite clear that she wanted to take Azula home for the night. They were dancing quite close to each other, their hips swaying, hands giving the other gentle touches and Jin had a smile that suggested Azula could do with her as she willed.

When she didn’t come back, Jet went looking for her and said, “Looks like she has changed her plans for the night.”

Good for her. June didn’t notice them until she came back from the bar. She suddenly got angry, not that Azula had done anything wrong. June looked around for a girl to fuck. She found one but when she got closer, she discovered the girl was a butter face. No thanks. She turned back around and Jin had kissed Azula, throwing her arms around the girl’s neck and pulling her in close. Azula’s hands found their way into her jean’s pocket. Jin seemed like a fun little slut. 

June growled.

She ended up going home alone. Damn. This sucked.

Azula agreed to go to Jin’s house, seeing as her own place wasn’t an option. Jin had her own apartment about four blocks from the club. They walked there and when they got inside, Azula saw that Jin was a huge Hello Kitty fan. June would get a laugh out of this.

They had a drink before getting to the couch. Azula pounced like a tiger, getting Jin’s clothes off and sucking onto her neck, sure to leave a mark.

Jin moaned happily and it wasn’t long before Azula had her in the bedroom. She kissed her way down Jin’s body and got ready to eat her.

“Turn around,” Jin told her.

They took care of each other at the same time. Azula found it distracting. Jin was good, not as good as June, but June was the gold standard. Jin was a fine silver. After they made each other cum, Azula asked Jin if she had any toys.

Jin pointed to a drawer and Azula found a dildo and strapped it to herself. She had a devilish gleam in her eyes as she ordered Jin on all fours. She gave each cheek a good slap before she plunged into her sopping cunt.

“OH FUCK!”

Azula grabbed her hips, grinning as she began to pound Jin senseless.

“OH! OH! OH!”

Azula had strong hips from her days playing volleyball in Austria. Jin didn’t stand a chance. She was going to be ravished good tonight.

Azula managed to get three orgasms out of Jin before she was too tender.

“Lick it clean,” Azula said of the phallus. Jin did as she was told. 

Azula searched her drawer and found some lube. She put it on the dildo and liberally applied it to Jin’s hole. “Lie on your back.”

Jin did, not even thinking to challenge the fiery women in front of her, and Azula slowly began to press inside of her.

Jin gasped for air as Azula filled her. 

Azula paused once Jin was full. “You’re going to be a good little ass slut, aren’t you?”

Jin nodded weakly.

Azula began to move her hips.

“FUCK!”

Azula pulled Jin on top of her, wanting to watch Jin’s breasts bounce as she rode her.

“Faster,” Azula instructed as she smacked the girl’s ass. She was so fucking pliable. It was amazing.

Eventually, Jin tired out and they went to sleep. 

They exchanged numbers the next day. This was just one fuck, but who knows. Maybe they’ll want to just fuck again some other time.


	4. Friends and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula learns more about her stepfather when he hosts a barbecue and her friends attend.

Ikem decided to host a barbeque at the house. It was for work, but Ursa thought it would be fun if they had their own friends too.

“You have friends?” Azula questioned bluntly.

“I meant Zuko could bring Mai and his friends.”

So she lives vicariously through her sons.

“I guess you can bring your friends too,” Ursa said, like it was some fucking afterthought.

She didn’t think they’d want to go but Jet and Longshot said, “Free Food!”

They decided to bring a cooler of beer and keep it in Smellerbee’s car, so no one would notice.

Zuko was planning on doing nothing, but when he suggested a barbecue to Mai, she said “Free food?”

She invited their friends.

“Is this like a real barbeque or what you Yankees call barbeque?” June questioned.

“What’s the difference?”

“When we (Southerners) say barbeque, we mean slow cooked meat, ribs, pulled pork, usually with a smoker. When y’all just grill burgers and hotdogs and call it barbecue, a puppy dies?”

“It will probably be more like burgers and hotdogs, but hopefully better than Oscar Meyers crap.”

“I see. Eh, free food.”

When June got there, however, she was surprised to see, “is that pork shoulder?”

“Well, I don’t know much about barbecue, but I made this,” Azula told her. She was told to buy meat, but not given very specific instructions so she got cheap cuts, like the pork shoulder and the chicken quarters. She also got bratwurst and some ground beef for burgers.

Ikem was mad. “I just wanted burgers and hot dogs!”

“Well, Ursa couldn’t remember what you said and she told me to buy meat and not to spend too much of her money. This is meat. I even got bread and corn on the cob even though she left that out.”

Since Ikem said he didn’t know what to do with the pork and the chicken, Azula looked up recipes and cooked it herself. She grilled the chicken and roasted the pork in the oven.

“I bought what they said was southern spice blend. Hell if I know what’s in it.”

“I could kiss your right now.”

“If they weren’t church going nutcases,” Azula whispered, “I’d be okay with that.”

Suki, Ty Lee and Toph showed up together. “Oh look, the lovebirds are huddled in the corner,” Ty Lee teased.

“When will they get over themselves?” Toph questioned.

“Azula refuses to chase her,” Suki said. “I don’t blame her.”

They approached. “So what all is here?” Toph questioned. “And if you say food, I’ll slap you.”

“You might miss and hit June instead," Auzla retorted, “Since you’re blind.”

“Fuck you!”

“We have pulled pork, grilled chicken, bratwurst, burgers, although they look kind of ghetto since Ikem keeps hitting them with the spatula until they break, and corn on the cob.”

“No potato salad?”

“Where were these people when I was at the store.”

“Next time, I’m making potato salad. It’s awesome!”

“You’re allowed to use knives?” Azula questioned.

“I’m gonna smack her!”

When Zuko arrived, he went to greet his mother. Mai went straight for the food.

“Did you come alone?” Ursa questioned after she hugged him.

“No I came with,” he turned. She was eating. “She left me for a sandwich.”

He went over to her.

“This pork is so good.”

“Pork?” He was just expecting burgers and hotdogs.

Jet, Longshot and Smellerbee came a bit late. They figured if they came too early, they’d just be in line, waiting for food.

Jet looked over at the girls. “Hot!”

“They’re probably all gay,” Longshot told him.

“Damn! I can still try.”

They were all either gay, married or gay and married.

“You went like 0/5,” Smellerbee laughed at him.

“Oh hush!”

All of the young people ended up drinking near the car.

“We don’t look shady,” Jet laughed.

Azula shrugged. Ikem and Ursa were too busy kissing ass.

“This is a great barbeque,” Arnook told him. “Usually when people say barbeque, they just get bad burgers and cheap hotdogs.”

“I wanted to do something more fun,” Ikem said like he had come up with the idea.

* * *

 

After they guests left, Ikem wanted to talk to Ursa. He was not happy about Zuko’s friends being at the party.

“But they didn’t cause any trouble.”

“I don’t need a dyke-fest in front of my coworkers!”

Azula heard him as she was going to her room. She felt gross just being in the house. Knowing Smellerbee was with Longshot and her older friends were all busy, she asked Jet if she could stay at his house.

Jet was going to say what if I get laid, but he knew he wasn’t getting any tonight so he said, “yeah sure.”

He was surprised to see her here. “What’s wrong with you?”

“It kind of sucks having an evangelical stepfather.”

“Does he know?”

“No, but he was ranting, and I wanted to leave before I said anything stupid.”

Azula avoided the house more and more. She would stay with Smellerbee when the guys were having bro night or Suki. She even stayed with Ty Lee and Toph one night.

Ursa thought Azula was doing drugs or running around with some boy.

Finally, she confronted her daughter. “Who are these people you’ve been hanging out with?”

“You know them all mom.”

“Then why don’t they come over here?”

“I don’t know. Maybe because Ikem doesn’t want a dyke-fest in his house.”

“You heard that?”

“The walls are thin. I also hear your pathetic attempts at sex. Stop faking. You’re only punishing me.”

Ursa ignored that slight. “He was raised in a different time.”

“Everyone was raised in a time where some majority was oppressing some minority. It doesn’t make it okay.”

“I didn’t realize you felt so strongly about it.”

“It’s kind of hard not to.”

“What?” Ursa hadn’t realized her daughter was a lesbian.

“Forget I said anything.” Azula left.

Ursa didn’t have anything against gay people generally, but she had hoped her daughter would marry a man and have children. It would be much easier than marrying a woman and trying to adopt, and what would the church think.

They didn’t talk about the matter until the next day when Ikem was at work.

“How did you know?”

“How did I know what?”

Ursa could hardly say it. “That you like girls.”

“I don’t know if there was one magic moment. When my friends in school started talking about their first crushes or what boy thought was cute, I never had one. I’d make one up to fit in, but I never actually liked any of them.

I thought maybe I was just picky, but even (nearly) universally established attractive men (e.g. David Beckam) did nothing for me. Over time, I noticed that I was paying more attention to what girls I thought were good looking than boys, and one day it just seemed obvious.”

Ursa promised not to say anything, but she didn’t think Azula should come out while she was living in the house.

Azula agreed, not that she had much of a choice.

The next day, Azula went out to the Painted Lady again. She saw Jin, but didn’t make any advances towards her. Instead, she waited until June arrived, so someone could get her a drink.

“You’ve been out a lot.”

“Well, if it wasn’t obvious how homophobic my stepfather was before, he made it more obvious. I feel like I’m living a lie there.”

“I didn’t tell my parents until after I graduated college.”

“How’d they take it?”

“They’re still not talking to me, and this was four years ago.”

Before Azula could ask anything else, some girl came by. She started flirting with Azula and before she could say she was talking to her friend, June tapped her shoulder and made off. SHIT!

June took a shot at the bar, maybe she took four. She hated that everyone else could see how hot Azula was. As long as she was single and had that ass, she was going to get people left and right. June couldn’t begrudge her. She was doing the same thing for the past five years. Yet this felt really shitty. June wondered if this was how it felt for the girls she would ignore when they begged her for a chance.

June saw Jin and the girl smiled at her. She looked like a big boobed slut, the perfect way to ignore her feelings.

June advanced. “I’ve seen you around.”

“I’ve seen you too.”

“June.”

“Jin.”

Everyone who came to the club knew June. She was a fucking legend. One night, she got a hat trick, all in the bar: fucked one bitch in the bathroom, another one backstage and the third in the far corner of the club.

She was completely unapologetic. She would fuck you silly and forget you as soon as you left her apartment. She never went to your place. She never learned your last name and she probably wouldn’t remember your first name while she was fucking you.

Jin grinned like a Cheshire cat. This would be fun.

Azula managed to politely get away from her suitor only to see Jin grinding her ass all over June. She had been hoping that June would open up to her about why she was so aloof, but any chance she would do that came crashing to a halt when the conversation got interrupted. June was insecure. Azula could see that and as long as June thought Azula might leave for some random slut, June would keep finding sluts of her own.

The other girls didn’t come out tonight. Azula was contemplating heading home early.

* * *

 

Another girl approached her. “Why is a girl as pretty as you frowning?”

“I just didn’t have the best night.”

“But it’s still young.”

Azula didn’t know why, but she trusted the girl enough to explain her problem. “I met this girl a couple of months ago. I knew it was a one-night stand and I didn’t ask for anything else, but we turned out to have friends in common and we keep seeing each other and hanging out.

It’s hard to forget someone who keeps popping up in your life, but I don’t want to chase someone who flat out refuses to try to have anything more. I feel like that will only make things worse.

Tonight, she started to open up to me about her past, and I thought maybe talking about it would help, but then some girl started flirting with me and she went and found another bimbo for the night. I think she shut herself down again and no matter how this night goes, I can’t undo it.”

The girl gave her some advice. “I think you should try to be there for her as your friend, but don’t give your heart to a girl who’s not ready to receive. I can tell by the way you talk about her that she’s become more to you than just a friend and even if she shares your feelings, she’s not ready to return them. You have to remember that. If you let yourself forget, then you’ll both get hurt in the end.”

“Thanks. I’m Azula by the way.”

“Song.”

June went home with Jin. On the way out, she saw Azula talking to some other girl. Azula will be fine. She can find someone less fucked up to date.

***

Jin was enamored with June’s apartment. “It’s gorgeous.”

“I know,” June said. They got right down to business, kissing, touching and shedding clothes as they made it to her bedroom.

“What do you like?” June questioned.

“I like a lot of things,” Jin said. She was ready for a wild night and June delivered the goods.

June managed to fit her whole hand inside of Jin. “You really like getting filled don’t you?”

“FUCK!”

After Jin came all over the place, June hogtied her. She then got her dildo and straddled her hips, fucking her while on top.

“OH FUCK JUNE!”

“You like it, that I’m riding you like a slut!”

She pulled on Jin’s hair, hard. This was too fucking easy.

She pounded Jin’s pussy until it was too sore for more and then went for her ass. She got her twice before Jin needed to rest.

***

It wasn’t until breakfast when Jin asked, “What’s with you and Azula?”

“What? Nothing.”

“Really, you get this angry look when other girls talk to her. Right after that one girl approached her (a friend of Jin’s actually) you came right to me. She your ex?”

“No. We have some friends in common but that’s it.”

“She’s a fun fuck. I think you’d like her.”

Now even tricks are trying to set her up with Azula. When will the madness end?

June dropped her off and then decided to do some work. She had to pay her bills somehow.


	5. Slip of the Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula's friends think the art teacher is into her. She thinks it's just professional. What happens when there's a slip of the tongue?

Azula decided to take Song’s advice. She offered to be a listening ear if and when June wanted to talk to her, but she didn’t necessarily turn away any other girls who showed interest. Maybe there was a cool girl who would actually go on a date with her. Why shouldn’t she try?

It was two weeks after Azula met Song that she met Kya. The woman was an art teacher at the college where Azula was; she saw her at a lecture series and they started talking.

Kya was impressed with Azula’s sketchbook and suggested they have coffee to go over potential programs.

Azula excitedly went. “So who’s this hot date?” Jet teased before she left.

“An art teacher wanted to go over potential art programs for me to apply to. It’s not a date.”

“But you’re smiling.”

“Yes. She thinks I have talent.”

“In the boudoir.”

Azula rolled her eyes. Kya was pretty but she had to be at least 35. She wouldn’t want a 17 year old.

She got to the café and Kya had a table for them. She had a list of programs and they went over what Azula had wanted to do and which ones seemed like they might work. There was a local one in Philly she could apply for. Kya knew some of the professors there.

There were other programs in New York, Boston and San Francisco that looked appealing. Azula would need to get recommendations.

“It’s best if you can get a local professor. Even if you don’t know any, you can ask the professors you do know and they might be able to put you in contact with someone.”

Kya was warm and sweet. Azula wished she had a mother like her, not that she thought of Kya as a mother exactly. She was kind of hot.

“We should discuss this further,” Kya said. “Lunch next week?”

“How about Wednesday?”

“Great. I’ll make a reservation.”

* * *

 

All of her friends, especially Toph and Jet teased her. “Hot for teacher,” Jet kept singing at her.

Toph just played the song on her stereo.

“It’s completely professional.”

“I’ve fucked professionals,” June said. “Never stopped me.”

“Do you even care about HR?’ Suki questioned.

“What’s HR?”

Azula didn’t think much of it, until they got to the restaurant. Kya was wearing a form fitting dress. Azula only had on a blouse and jeans. “Should I have dressed up more?”

“Oh, you look great.”

They ate lunch, but it turned into more of a social lunch than a work one. Kya ordered wine for the table.

“I’m divorced,” Kya told her, “with two children.”

“My parents split but my mom remarried.”

“What about your dad?”

“Prison.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“You didn’t put him there. He didn’t pay his taxes for a long time.”

Azula’s heart fluttered at the gentle touches from Kya’s hand. It was nice and soft. After lunch, they went back to Kya’s office. She wanted to show Auzla a painting she had just gotten.

“It’s gorgeous,” Azula said of the painting. It was two betta fish kissing in a martini glass.

* * *

 

Azula leaned in to read the signature, but Kya turned and they ended up kissing. The wine loosened them up. Kya slipped her tongue in Azula’s awaiting mouth and they made out for some time.

Kya broke the kiss. “I can’t do this in my office. It’s like the only university rule on this.”

“What about if we kiss elsewhere?”

“I’m not your professor.”

They made plans to meet again on Saturday.

Azula knew her friends were going to give her shit for this.

“You got a date?” Jet questioned. “With your professor?”

“She’s not my professor; she’s a professor.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

“HOT FOR TEACHER!”

“Okay we made out a little bit.”

“I knew she wanted your body!”

“I can’t believe I have to say this. Jet was right.”

“Oh I’m going to remember this day forever!”

The girls were even worse.

“You got a sugar mama!” Toph told her.

“How, I have a trust fund?” She just can’t access it until she’s emancipated or 25.

“More like a cougar,” Ty Lee said.

“She’s not that old!”

“How old is she?”

“I don’t know, 35 maybe. I didn’t ask.”

“Twice your age?” Suki questioned.

Azula shrugged. “It’s just a number.”

“I’d go for it,” June said to her. “I mean if I dated.”

Azula went dancing, but she didn’t go home with anyone for obvious reasons. Jin approached her, but Azula said she started dating someone.

“Oh, boring.”

Azula shrugged. “I want to see where this goes.”

“Have fun with that,” and more for me.

* * *

The next night, Kya and Azula met at a French bistro.

“Have you been here before?” Kya asked her.

“No, but I’ve heard it has really good duck.” Ty Lee had told Azula about the place.

Azula ordered the duck confit. Kya got the butter-poached salmon and they started talking about their personal interests, other than art.

“I used to play volleyball,” Azula told her. “I was good enough for high school, but I’m too short to make it past that level.”

“Really?”

“Most professionals are 5-10-6ft. The minimum height is like 5’8 even for women and in college, it will probably be closer to 5’5 or 5’6. I’m only 5’2. I’ll play for fun, but I didn’t see the point in competing anymore.”

“I swam in college. When I was a little girl, all I wanted was to be an Olympic swimmer, but the time you have to put into swimming is insane. You never leave the water. I started getting other interests in college and I just grew out of it.”

Kya was beautiful, smart, successful, and had similar interests as Azula did. She didn’t get that immediate heart pounding that she did with June, but she did see potential for a pleasant relationship that would last some time.

The food was delicious, and Kya was clearly experienced with selecting wines.

They spent some time kissing in the back of Kya’s car, like teenagers before Kya dropped her off at home.

“We should do this again,” Azula said as she got out of the car.

“Yes we should.”

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Azula and Kya got closer and closer. They would often eat their lunch together if they were both on campus, canoodle in her car or drive to the park during the afternoon and it was quite nice.

Since Kya had two children, it made sense that Azula didn’t go to her place, as she wouldn’t want to introduce anyone to her kids unless the knew they would be around for some time. Since Azula lived with her mother, this put a damper on things progressing past second base, but if need be, Azula would spring for a hotel room when the time was right.

On Thursday, the girls met up for drinks at the Painted Lady. Azula was surprised to see Zuko and Mai.

“What are you doing here?” each sibling said to the other.

“Well, it’s a gay club and I’m gay. Did you just come out of the closet?”

“No. Wait you’re what?”

Mai rolled her eyes. “You don’t pick up on anything.”

“You knew!”

“You didn’t?”

“Anyway, I came to hang out with my friends and you’re only,” Mai clamped her hand on his mouth.

“No reason to get the bar’s license pulled.”

“How did she?”

Azula could easily get a drink with a smile and a hair twirl.

“I didn’t even pay,” Azula said.

“You let other girls buy you drinks?” Suki questioned.

“How else would I get them?”

“But you have a girlfriend?”

“It’s just a drink. I didn’t put out for it.”

“Who’s your girlfriend?”

“Her teacher,” Toph told him.

“She’s not my teacher. She’s a teacher.”

“How old is she?”

Azula shrugged. “Mid thirties.”

“She’s too old for you!”

“Says who?”

“The law!”

Azula rolled her eyes. “Don’t care.”

“Plus it’s only a misdemeanor,” June told them.

“Did your homework?” Suki teased.

“Keep your dirty paws off my sister!”

“Too late.”

“WHAT?”

June laughed.

Zuko scowled.

Azula ignored her brother and had fun. Girls bought her drinks and she happily drank them, after following them to the bar and watching them be made vigilantly.

At the end of the night, they all went home. June didn’t see anyone worth bringing back with her. On her way to her car, a girl came up to her.

“Hey June, it’s me Koko.”

“Hey.” June hardly remembered her.

“I thought maybe you’d like to take me home again.”

“Sorry. Been there done that.” June got in her car and drove off.

Azula hadn’t actually see anyone try to get her twice before.

Koko looked shocked.

Azula stared until Mai pulled her into the car.

“I’ve heard about that happening, but I’ve never witnessed it.” Azula said on they way to Ursa’s house.

“She does that a lot,” Mai told her.

And this is why Azula didn’t try again.

* * *

The following week, there was an art house at Azula’s school. She had done a painting for the event. She also designed the Freedom Fighter’s new t-shirts. They would be playing.

Azula had sent invitations to all of her friends. She was surprised when they actually showed up.

“Why am I here?” Toph questioned.

“There is music and food,” Ty Lee told her.

“I heard food!”

They went to get appetizers. There was also wine and beer and no one was carding.

June showed up with some girl from work. “We don’t have to stay long, but my friend did a painting, and I wanted to see it.”

“That’s cool.” The girl’s name was Yue. She just transferred to the Philly office and she was pretty cute.

When she suggested hooking up with June, the player happily agreed.

Suki looked at her. “You have a date?”

“NO!” June denied. “We work together.”

Suki looked her up and down. “This might be the closest you’ve had to a date in years.”

“We were just stopping by on the way to my apartment.”

“Sure!”

“Where’s Azula?”

She was finishing her glass of wine.

“June. I’m glad you could make it.”

“You didn’t say that to me,” Toph said.

“You can’t see my painting. Who cares if you’re here?”  
“Fuck you!”

After introducing Yue, June actually took a look at the painting. “Is this of me?” It was June controlling a shirshu on a lead.

“I was inspired.”

It was a gorgeous painting. Before June could say anything else, Kya slipped her arms around Azula. “This is a lovely addition to your fall collection.”

“Thanks.” Azula introduced Kya to the group.

June decided not to stay too long. It sucked seeing her with someone else, even thought that’s what she (effectively) told her to do. “We should get going,” June said to Yue.

“It was nice to meet you,” Yue said before they left.

“My kids are at their uncle’s tonight,” Kya told Azula. She grinned. They turned and shared a kiss.

Zuko and Mai got there just in time to see Kya slipping her tongue in Azula’s mouth.

“How are they just sitting by and letting this happen?”

“She’s a big girl,” Mai said.

Azula introduced Zuko and Mai to Kya. Zuko was not impressed.

“Do you usually date first year students?”

“I can’t say I make a pattern of it. Piando on the other hand, goes for a new one every fall.”

The others snickered.

“Azula stood out. She’s very mature for her age.”

* * *

Yue and June took a shower before getting to bed. Yue had questions about Azula. “Is she your ex?”

“No, why?”

“You wanted to bold as soon as her girlfriend showed up.”

“It’s nothing.”

“If you like her …”

“Are you here to talk about another girl, or are you here to eat my ass.”

June silenced Yue with a kiss. There would be no talking about feelings, just sex.

* * *

Azula and Kya stayed until t he Freedom Fighters played and then they headed to her house.

It was a nice home, four bedrooms and there were pictures of Kya with her two children.

“They both take after you.”

Kya smiled as she led Azula upstairs. “It’s been a while,” Kya admitted.

“Let me take care of you,” Azula said as they started to kiss. They gently fumbled around, getting used to each other’s bodies before taking off their clothes. Azula thought she was lovely. She kissed Kya’s neck. The older woman moaned as Azula made her way down her lover’s body, sucking on her nipples, nipping at her skin. Kya seemed to run cold while Azula ran warm.

She kissed her way down Kya’s stomach, seeing the scar she had from Katara’s delivery. She nestled her head in between the woman’s legs and began to devour her.

“OH AZULA!”

She probed the woman’s velvety folds, using her fingers and tongue to drive her over the edge. It wasn’t long before Azula had made her cum. It had been a while.

Kya was surprised when Azula told her she hadn’t had much experience.

“A girl as pretty as you?”

“I’ve only gone home with two other girls before.”

“I can show you plenty.”

* * *

 

The next day after the showcase, Zuko agreed to babysit Kiyi.

“I never know where Azula is, and I wasn’t sure if she’d come home or not.”

“It’s no problem Mom. She’s probably with her girlfriend.”

“Her what?”

Oh Shit! “I mean one of her friends.”

“She told me about well her preferences, but I thought she was single.”

Zuko wasn’t sure if he should say anything. “I don’t want her to get taken advantage of.”

“And why do you think she would?”

“The woman’s older than she is.”

“How much older?”

“I’m not sure exactly, but she has to be in her thirties at least.”

“She’s twice her AGE!”

Ursa confronted Azula about her girlfriend when she got home.

“What are you doing running around with an older woman?”

“Having sex with her,” Azula said bluntly.

“She’s too old for you!”

“Who are you to say? Ozai was older than you. Ikem is older than you.”

“I was older than you are when I married your father.”

“Not by much. It’s not like she bamboozled me. I can make up my own mind.”

Azula wasn’t sure how Ursa found out. She assumed Zuko must have told her. Before she could confront her brother, however, there was another problem.

“I just can’t believe Azula would date someone twice her age.” Ursa complained to Ikem.

“If he’s that old, just call the cops. She’s under 18 and he’ll get arrested.”

“I don’t have any proof that they’re having sex.”

“Surely, a doctor can tell.”

“Even if it’s with a woman?”

“What?”

Ursa shouldn’t have said that.

* * *

 

Azula had been out with the Freedom Fighters that evening. Ty Lee and Toph went out of town. Suki went to visit her father and Azula rather be with the Freedom Fighters than with Zuko and Mai. Kya had her kids.

When she came home, she thought she would just go to bed. She wasn’t expecting Ikem to be up.

Azula had been headed to her room when he barked out, “who is she?”

“What?”

“This whore you’re running around with, who is she?”

Ursa told him. “I don’t know what my mother told you but …” he rushed at her, hitting her in the face before he started to scream. She tried to get away, but there wasn’t anywhere for her to go. When he grabbed her throat and started to squeeze, all she could do was kick him in the groin as hard as he could. She ran as he wheezed, trying to call the cops on the landline. She didn’t want to fumble through her purse.

“9-1-1 State your emergency.”

“Get back here you fucking dyke heathen.” Ikem roared at her.

He started throwing things around: ots, plates, glasses. Azula was dodging and turning as she tried to make it to the basement. Ikem cut her off. She ran the other way, but she fell. She scrambled to get up, but he kicked her back to the ground.

Ursa had made Kiyi hide in the closet. She went down to try and stop her husband, but he only hit her too. “Why would you bring this heathen into my home?”

“I didn’t know,” she said as if she needed to justify bringing her daughter into the house.

Before Ikem could get to Azula again, the cops burst through the door. Ikem resisted arrest, swinging at the officers as they beat him into submission. The whole time he was chanting verses from Leviticus. Eventually they subdued him and took him to jail.

“How old are you?” the officer asked Azula.

“Seventeen.”

Ikem was charged with battery, child abuse, spousal abuse, resisting arrest with violence and attacking a police officer.

The officers took her and Ursa’s statement and then told Ursa that should he make bail, that only one of them could live in the house. They couldn’t release him to the house with Azula living in it. Ursa asked Azula if she could find somewhere else to live.

“You’re kicking me out? He tried to kill me.”

“This is his home and Kiyi needs her father.”

The officer didn’t see that coming. He just figured he’d get the judge to give her a restraining order for her violent husband. It was unclear if CPS would take Kiyi if Ikem came back to the house.

The police had Azula pack her stuff before they took her to the hospital.

Her nose wasn’t broken. Luckily, she was just badly bruised and had some cuts, but she needed somewhere to go.

She couldn’t call Kya at this hour. The woman had kids. She sure as hell wasn’t calling Zuko.

The only other person she could call with a car was June.

June had gotten these twins into her bed. Lo and Li weren’t exactly the prettiest twins, but they were slutty and there was two of them.

June was about to suggest one more round when her phone rang. Who the hell would call at this hour?

“Hello?”

“June,” Azula’s voice croaked out. “I’m at the hospital and I can’t leave unless someone picks me up.” The hospital wouldn’t let her out without somewhere to go. She was only 17.

“I’m on my way.”

“Sorry, I’m going to have to call short on our fun. My friend needs me.”

The girls got dressed. June wasn’t bringing Azula home from the hospital to this.


	6. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya misrepresented herself to say the least.

When June saw Azula, the girl had been crying. She knew what happened. This was June five years ago.

“Ursa threw me out,” was all Azula got out before June hugged her. “You don’t need her. Let’s get you out of here.”

They loaded up Azula’s stuff in the trunk and they to her flat. When they got there, June made some hot cocoa and Azula explained how this happened.

“Zuko didn’t like Kya because she’s older than I am or whatever. He must have told Ursa because she confronted me about it. I ignored her but then Ikem attacked me when I got home. He must have found out somehow. The cops took him to jail, and they said we couldn’t both live there since I would be at risk. Instead of serving him with a restraining order, she told me to get out.”

“You’re safe here,” June promised her. She got Azula into a bathtub with some Epsom salt before they went to bed.

“Hold on, I have to change the sheets.” Oh yeah she did.

Luckily, June had three sets of sheets for her bed, so there was always a clean set in the closet.

Azula called Kya the next day, hoping they would have a chance to talk in person. She had no idea if Ikem knew where she was or would try to find her.

“How about you come over here and we’ll talk over coffee?”

June dropped her off.

“Thanks again.”

“Anything for you,” June said as she headed to the gym.

Kya kissed Azula’s forehead when she saw her bruises. “I can’t believe he did this to you.”

“I knew he’d be angry if he found out, which is why I was careful not to ever bring anyone home or leave my phone out, but my brother told my mother and my mother must have told him. Ursa threw me out.”

“I would invite you here, but …”

“I know.” She has her kids and it’s too soon.

That wasn’t the only problem.

A man came through the door.

Kya was in trouble.

“Baby, I’m home!”

“DAD!” Sokka and Katara ran to see him.

“We finished the project early, so I came right here.”

“We missed you dad,” Katara told him.

“I was the man of the house,” Sokka told him.

“More like the meathead of the house!”

Kya gave Azula an apologetic look and then kissed her husband’s cheek. “How was the project?”

“The same as usual. A bunch of guys who miss their families, but the pay is good so they go.”

“Well, we missed you.”

Azula texted June. “When you’re done working out, can you pick me up? I have a bit of a problem.”

June didn’t see the message until after she got out of the gym. She was about to go home when she saw the message. She drove straight over.

Azula had been waiting quietly. She refused to speak to Kya, lest she stay the wrong thing. Kya clamed Azula was a student who had been mugged the night before. Hakoda felt bad for her, unaware of the real reason she was there.

As soon as June honked her horn, Azula ran out.

Kya couldn’t call after her.

June peeled out. “What’s going on in there?”

“Her husband came home.”

“What?”

“She told me she divorced him three years ago. When she said ‘ex’ it must have been a slip of the tongue.”

June couldn’t believe this. How could she do something like that to Azula? “Let’s go home.”

* * *

Kya tried leaving messages on Azula’s phone, but she ignored them all. She wanted nothing to do with the married mother who had been lying to everyone. Azula had planned on taking her class next semester, not going to happen.

Her friends weren’t expecting her to look beat up on Monday.

“What the heck happened to you?” Longshot asked her.

“My stepfather found out about Kya, and well he did this.”

“That asshole!”

“He’s in jail, well the cops said they’d tell me if and when he posts bail.”

She had to get to class before she could even tell them that she had to move out or about Kya.

June was irritable, even for her. She was quick to snap at people if they asked questions they should already know the answer to, and she even snapped at Yue.

“Did you have a bad night?” she asked in response.

June’s night was actually pleasant. “No, nothing happened to me.”

“Something happened to someone.”

“Azula’s family kicked her out and she moved in with me until we figure something out for her. She’s behaved perfectly, that’s not the problem. It’s just triggering. I can’t stop thinking about what it was like when my parents disowned me. I’m just angry about it all over again.”

June had her apartment at the time, but it was in Philly. Her family was from Memphis and she pretty much had to leave Tennessee afterwards. She had only been back twice and that was with Suki to see her family. Suki’s family had been so welcoming. She was glad Suki’s family accepted her, but June couldn’t understand why her family couldn’t have done the same.

Yue never had this problem. After her failed engagement with Hahn, he got another girl pregnant, Yue’s family decided they would not involve themselves with her love life anymore: men, women it didn’t matter as long as they treated her better than Hahn had.

“I don’t know why you and Azula got the short end of things, but there are two kinds of family, the one you’re born with and the one you choose. It seems like you both chose some awesome people to be in your life. At the end of the day, those are the people who matter. Not some people who happen to share some DNA traits with you.”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Yue wondered how long it would take June to see that she and Azula should have their own family.

Azula got out of school before June got out of work. She was headed out with the Freedom Fighters when Kya wanted to talk to her.

“Is something wrong?” Smellerbee could tell Azula was unhappy.

“I’ll catch up,” she said as she decided to face her now and get it over with.

“You didn’t answer my messages.”

“I didn’t listen to them,” Azula told her once they were in the car. “How could you not tell me?”

“He leaves for months at a time. You have no idea how lonely that makes me.”

“Then tell him to find a job here or divorce him, but I can’t be apart of this. Our whole relationship was a lie.”

“It’s not like I was sleeping with him.”

“So you didn’t sleep with him when he got home after being away for months?”

“That was only because …”

“He’s your husband. It doesn’t matter why you sleep with him, but we’re done. I saw how happy he was when he came home. He loves you, and if you don’t return the feelings, leave him so he can find a woman who does.”

Azula hopped out of the car and started walking to Jet’s house.

They were making ice cream sundaes by the time Azula got there.

“Trouble in Paradise?” Jet questioned.

“We broke up.”

“What?” Longshot asked. She had seemed so happy.

“Well she forgot to tell me she was married.”

“OOH!” they all said at once.

“I was there when her husband came home. She lied about what I was doing there, and I could see how clueless he was. He thinks they have a good marriage. I won’t be the reason he doesn’t.”


	7. Everyone Finds Out

On Tuesday, Suki suggested to June that they get lunch. She wanted to tell her about her weekend with her parents.

They met at a gourmet sandwich ship.

“I had some really good fried okra and these smoked ribs. My parents were determined to fatten me up!”

“I can tell,” June teased.

“Fucking bitch!”

“I’ve been known to do that from time to time.”

“And I’ve been known to occasionally go to work. How was your weekend?”

“Have you talked to Azula recently?”

“No why?”

June explained what happened when she found her. “She looked like hell.”

“He just attacked her.”

“Somehow, he found out about Kya. He got arrested and then Ursa threw her out. She’s been staying with me.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but is that a good idea?”

“What?”

“She has a girlfriend and you two …”

“They broke up. Kya’s married. Azula just found out.”

“What?”

Suki had missed a lot. “Do the others know?”

June shrugged. “I haven’t told them. If Azula could have called any of the others, it would have been you.”

“Not even her brother.”

“She thinks it was his fault. He was complaining about Kya and then all of the sudden her mother knew and then everything fell apart. She thinks he told Ursa or both of them.”

“Why would he do that?”

“Because he thought maybe they could forbid her from seeing Kya or whatever. It was a disaster.”

“Where’s she going to go?”

“I don’t know. The only other family she has is on the west coast. She wouldn’t be able to go out there until her semester and the trial’s over.”

“How is it having her live with you?”

“Oh she’s harmless. It’s just hard to see her going through so much. She hasn’t even turned 18 yet.”

It was easy to forget Azula was actually younger than they were. She’s more mature than Ty Lee or Toph.

* * *

Ikem posted bail Tuesday afternoon. It had been set that morning at $100,000, and he put $10,000 cash to get a bondsman to pay the rest. When he came home, Ursa tried to act like nothing was wrong.

“It’s just us now,” she told him.

He grunted. His lawyer said he should take a deal. He did not want to be a convicted felon over this. It could ruin his career.

Kya was also worried about her career going down the tubes. Having an affair with a student was so reckless. She really didn’t think Azula would find out about her husband.

The girl hadn’t said anything yet, but if this got back to the university. She could get fired and lose her husband. Even if Azula kept her mouth shut, something could come out in the trial.

She was screwed.

* * *

 

The other girls didn’t know until their normal meet up on Thursday.

Azula and June arrived together.

“Hot date?” Ty Lee questioned.

“No. She’s staying with me now.”

“What?” Toph questioned.

“Ursa threw me out,” Azula said coldly.

“What? Why?”

“Ikem found out about Kya. He attacked me, and the police arrested him. Ursa threw me out so she wouldn’t have to throw him out.”

Azula didn’t want to talk about it anymore. Instead they drank. Girls made passes at June, but she wasn’t looking for pussy tonight. She wouldn’t be for a while.  
Zuko and Mai didn’t find out until Saturday. They were eating lunch and Ty Lee and Toph were at the same restaurant.

They ran into each other and started talking. Zuko had been busy dealing with the company. Mai had been trying to help him.

“Enough about our boring lives,” Mai told them, “how have you been?”

“We’ve been fine. Our trip to Boston was fun,” Ty Lee told her.

“We went to the Harpoon Brewery and that was some really good beer.”

Zuko checked his phone again. Kiyi’s birthday was coming up and he wanted to know what the family was doing for it, but “Azula hasn’t answered nay of my texts. I wanted to know what we were doing for kIyi’s birthday at the end of the month.”

“How would she know?” Toph questioned. “Ursa threw her out.”

“What?” Zuko questioned.

Toph and Ty Lee looked at each other. “I guess she didn’t tell you.”

“Where has she been living?” Mai questioned.

“With June,” Toph told them.

“WITH JUNE!” Zuko yelled.

“I don’t think they’re living together like that,” Ty Lee said.

“Like hell they aren’t. June can’t keep her hands to herself.”

“She’s not that bad,” Ty Lee said. “I doubt she picked up Azula from the hospital to get her into bed.”

“Hospital?” Mai questioned.

“Ikem attacked her. He found out about Kya somehow,” Toph told them.

Zuko had no idea how Ikem would have known unless Ursa told him. Why would she do that? 

* * *

 

There was a carnival going on that weekend. Azula convinced June to go. “I hate carnivals.”

“But you’re so strong and dreamy. Won’t you win me a toy?”

“You mock me.”

“Maybe, but I do admire your guns.”

June won her a big panda bear.

“I love it!” Azula decided she was naming it Po.

After chilidogs and cotton candy, June had to admit she was enjoying herself at the festival.

“Alright, this was a good idea.”

“I told you so.”

Azula and June walked hand and hand. They were smiling until Azula saw Kya there, with her family.

“Maybe we should skip the haunted house.”

“But you said,” June started before she saw Azula’s ex. “Yeah let’s go.”

They put Po in the backseat and drove off.

Azula checked her phone. “Zuko called me five times.”

“Maybe someone just told him what happened.”

“He’s such a busy body.”

“I know he’s annoying, but he’s trying.”

“I’ll call him when we get back.”

“Where are you?”

“I’m at June’s.”

“How long are you staying there?”

“I don’t know.”

“You can stay here if …”

“I’m not staying on that nasty couch of yours.”

“It’s not na…”

“It’s not even the original color anymore. I don’t even know who’s cheaper, you or Mai?”

“I’m not cheap!”

“Sure you’re not. That’s why your clothes look like they’re from Old Navy.”

“They are not from …”

“I’m fine Zuzu.”

Azula hung up on him.

Zuko shook his head. Why would she want to stay with June of all people, to sleep on her couch while she has one-night stands?

Azula did not need to stay with her relatives anytime soon. They always managed to get her in trouble instead of helping her stay out of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and Zuko each confront Ursa about her choice to stay with Ikem.

Sunday

Azula went with June to the grocery store. She had some money and thought she should help since June had been footing all the bills. “I need to talk to my brother about becoming emancipated. I can get my trust fund that way and actually support myself.”

“I’m not worried about it. It’s not like I have any liabilities,” June was young, very wealthy and it was just her at home. Her flat was awesome, but it didn’t let her have dogs.

Azula volunteered to make brunch and she was getting the ingredients to make breakfast burritos when she saw someone she really didn’t want to deal with.

Her mother greeted her like nothing was wrong.

“I don’t want anything to do with you.”

“Azula, I didn’t have a choice.”

“Don’t give me that. You chose a violent, hateful man over me. How can you act like nothing’s wrong, or that you even deserve to be called my mother?”

Ursa’s eyes were on the verge of welling with tears.

“You don’t mean that.”

“Yes I do. You’re out of my life, forever. There won’t be any more chances.”

Azula turned and walked away. It was one thing for her mother to leave. It was another thing for her not to be around when Ozai went to jail, but this, no way. Azula was done.

* * *

 

At the end of the month, Zuko went to Kiyi’s birthday dinner because he wanted to see her. He knew it would be difficult going to his mother’s house under the circumstances, but this was dreadful.

“So Zuko, how’s the company doing?” Ikem asked him like nothing was wrong.

“Fine,” he said tersely.

Ursa wore a fake smile, like she was trying to keep her family together.

Kiyi was happy to have cake and presents. She was over her sister’s leaving. She had only been there for a few months and they weren’t exactly close when she was here.

After the dinner, Zuko was quick to leave. Ursa was hoping he’d stay so they could talk. She met him on the porch.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Zuko told her.

“Do what?”

“Act like nothing’s wrong. Act like I don’t want to grab Ikem by the throat and rip it out. How can you just act like everything’s fine?”

“It’s not fine. I know that, but what else could I do?”

Zuko didn’t know what to tell her. He didn’t see himself coming back here anytime soon. He hoped his mother didn’t get hurt, or even worse Kiyi


	9. Take A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June and Azula get to know each other better. The teenager wants to take a chance.

Azula told June about her father.

“When I was growing up, I thought he was so cool. He always had the newest suits and his car was always clean and shiny. I loved riding with him. His employees called me Princess, and I felt like a princess, cute dresses, sunglasses that were too big. I was cool!”

June chuckled.

“When I was nine, my mom left my dad for another man, some former boyfriend and I didn’t want to visit her. She left the family, and so I saw no reason to interact with her. The court made me visit her every other weekend, but I refused to spend my summers with her. Zuko, on the other hand, loved going to Ursa’s. They’d usually spend the weekend just them anyway, so I’d watch television inside.

When I was 14 and just got out of eighth grade, the DEA came and raided our house. It was a joint taskforce with the FBI and my dad got taken away in cuffs. Zuko moved in with Mom and Ikem, but I didn’t want to live with them.

I would have gone to stay with Uncle Iroh, but Lu Ten’s wife was having a bad pregnancy, and I didn’t think she needed a teen stowaway on top of it. When my dad’s friend said he could host me in Vienna, I took him up on the offer.

Everyone thinks I left to avoid the grand jury, but I was just a kid whose family was all over the place. I was able to get through the curriculum there quickly, since I had a good start, and I didn’t need to take the English classes, so I could take other subjects. I graduated in May and didn’t want to stay for college, so I came back to PA and well, you know what happened after that.”

“Are you mad at your dad, for going to jail?”

“A little bit. I was really upset when I learned the rumors were true, but as I look back on it, I can’t really see him as anything other than a gangster. Sure, he could have found a legitimate job that paid less, but then he wouldn’t have been my dad. He would have someone else. You have to take the whole of people or nothing at all.”

June moved closer to Azula. Now they were spooning. “When my parents disowned me, the first thing I did was go to my girlfriend’s house. I thought she’d comfort me, but she said ‘if that’s how my parents feel, maybe we should break up.’

“I didn’t understand. We had been together three years. She thought I should try to reconcile with my parents, and then I learned that her father had been doing business with my father. She got closer to me to help her dad, and if I broke off ties with him, then our relationship didn’t serve her anymore.

I gave up my family for her just to learn that she was using me anyway. I refused to ever let anyone get close enough to me to use me like that again.”

Azula turned to her. “I understand.” She buried her head in June’s neck, as she held her in a warm hug.

This was torture, June thought to herself. Azula was gorgeous, smart, sweet and in my arms smelling good. The defense contractor tried to hold off the urge, but it was just too strong. She flipped Azula onto her back and kissed her.

Azula hadn’t felt these lips in almost three months. Her body eagerly melted into hers. “Are you sure?” she whispered as June broke the kiss.

“Yes,” June kissed her again. Unlike their first time, which was kinky and wild, this was slow and tender. Seemingly innocent kisses and touches came one after another until June started pulling away at Azula’s clothing.

The younger girl returned the favor and they got stripped down to their underwear before they ended up naked.

June lavished Azula’s body in kisses, making her way down the girl’s flawless form before reaching her lower lips. She delved in with her tongue. Her innocence was still in tact. She would have thought Kya had taken it.

June poked and prodded the girl tenderly, using her fingers and tongue to make her cum.

Azula trembled, not having been touched since Kya. She hadn’t been in the mood for bar sluts, and she was glad that June hadn’t been either.

June kissed her way back to Azula’s mouth.

“I want you,” Azula said.

“Didn’t you just have me?”

“No. You had me.”

Azula rolled on top and began worshiping June’s body. It wasn’t long before Azula was in between June’s legs, licking, sucking and exploring her intently.

Any barriers June tried to erect were falling. Azula wouldn’t stop wheedling until she found her way into June’s heart, body and soul.

“OH FUCK! AZULA!”

June’s voice rang out loudly as Azula had her way with her lover. Her fingers kept pumping in and out as she moved upwards, so she could kiss her neck and throat. “Just let it out,” she whispered.

June broke down and started gushing. Azula kept pumping until there was nothing left. June was spent.

* * *

 

The two women held each other all night. When June woke up in the morning, Azula was playing with her hair.

“Last night was …”

“Yeah it was.”

The two women stared, wondering if the other would speak first.

Finally, Azula said, “I want to give us a chance. We’ve both been hurt before, and we might hurt each other in this, but I don’t think my heart can take not knowing if we could have been.”

June answered her with a kiss. “I’ve been fighting this the whole time. Every time I saw you with someone else, I was insanely jealous even though I pushed you away first. No one has compared to you. No one ever will.”

They kissed once more. June had work and Azula had school, but they wanted to stay in bed all day.


	10. The End

June had a big grin on her face all day. 

Yue noticed. “Did you finally get your girl?”

“I did.”

“You two were so fucking obvious.”

“It’s not that I didn’t see it. I was afraid to act on it.”

“Was this over pillow talk?”

June rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah it was; what did you say?”

“She made the first move.”

“I thought you always make the first move.”

“You thought wrong.”

They never announced it, but their friends started to pick up on their change of behavior. Suki noticed first, since she had been waiting for them to get together. Ty Lee noticed second and she told Toph who only said, “it’s about time.”

It wasn’t until Christmas that Zuko found out.

Toph and Ty Lee had gone to the Bei Fongs for Christmas. Suki went home with a girl she met from work. 

June and Azula went to Zuko and Mai’s.

“You didn’t look for a one night stand?” Zuko teased.

“Why would I when I have a girlfriend?” June grabbed Azula and kissed her, making Zuko faint.


End file.
